a. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tripod for a small-sized camera, which is capable of remaining fitted to a bottom of the camera even when the camera is carried.
b. Related Arts
A conventional tripod for a camera is generally used in such a manner that it is fitted to the camera only when it is required and kept disengaged from the camera when it is out of use so as not to hinder the movement or the operation of the camera at the time of taking a photograph. The conventional tripod, thus, is very inconvenient because it necessitates a troublesome fitting operation whenever it is required.